


Petals

by tsumekakusu



Series: Excerpt [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Supportive senpai, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 04:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14417475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsumekakusu/pseuds/tsumekakusu
Summary: "A secret for a secret."





	Petals

**Author's Note:**

> Hanahaki disease: a disease where you start coughing up flower petals when you are in love with someone, and your love is unrequited

He was used to seeing Kunimi slack off during practice, but not to this extent. He was the only one who saw the quiet first year slink away during the water break. Or so he thought. 

“Our son has been very sleepy this week,” Oikawa muttered, glancing over at Iwaizumi for his reaction. 

“He’s always been sleepy. And aren’t we all? It’s midterm week. You’re probably the only one who’s lax enough to pretend you’re not stressed.”

“Aww, Iwa-chan, are you jealous of my academic skills?”

“As if! I know you secretly study a ton when no one’s watching.”

“No! I’m naturally a genius!” 

Hanamaki rolled his eyes before smiling at their antics. It  _ had  _ been a stressful week and he was glad at least their captain and vice-captain were relaxed enough to act normal. 

“Ouch!! Iwa-chan!!!”

He let out a soft snicker before he remembered Kunimi had escaped and hadn’t come back yet. He glanced over at Matsukawa who was chatting with Kindaichi, then walked out of the gym. He had a few ideas of where his son could be, but instinct was telling him to walk toward the back of the school where the cherry blossom trees had been planted last year. 

The closer he got, the shorter the silences between each footstep became. It was the same for the hacking coughs that seemed to echo as he sprinted closer. 

He slowed down when he spotted a familiar figure curled up on a bench. From behind, it looked like he was trying to hide in a non-existent shell. 

“Kunimi,” he whispered, flinching when the younger jolted at his name being called. “Are you-”   
He paused when he saw the pile of cherry blossom petals drifting closer to the bench. He glanced up at the sakura trees, brows furrowing at how none of them had bloomed yet. 

_ Shit _ . He returned his gaze to the suffering boy, putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder. 

“You should go to the infirmary and rest for a bit,” Hanamaki stated, looking into his underclassman’s teary eyes. 

He coughed again and a small tear escaped from the corner of his eyes. “Senpai-”

“I promise I won’t tell anyone,” Hanamaki whispered, his expression softening into a comforting smile. He knew Kunimi didn’t need pity or sympathy. He needed a good meal, rest, and a potential person to talk to. 

“You know.” Kunimi stated.  _ You know who it is. But why aren’t you asking me anything? _

“I do.” Hanamaki confirmed, shifting his gaze back to the pile of petals which was slowly decreasing in height. 

“Do you want to know?” Kunimi coughed at the end, letting one more petal join the pile. 

“Do you want me to?” He looked up to see Kunimi giving him a blank stare. But the spiker’s eyes flickered with understanding and glistened with unshed tears as he let out more painful sounding coughs. 

“It’s Kindaichi,” Kunimi confessed, tightening his arms around his knees. 

“Thought so. Are you going to tell him?” 

“...Not yet.”

“It’s not poisonous, so you should be fine.”

Kunimi gave him a curious look.

“I know my flowers pretty well.”

“I didn’t know you were a romanticist, senpai.”

“Well, you learn something new everyday, don’t you?”

Kunimi nodded, seemingly surprised at his answer. 

“What? Did you think I’d deny it?” he wiggled his eyebrows, making his kouhai crack a small smile. 

Kunimi seemed to think about it for a while before shaking his head. 

They sat in a comfortable silence, one smiling knowingly while the other gave him a deadpan stare.

“If you ever need help... Ahhh cliche words don’t fit either of us. But you already know where to come for help right?” Hanamaki conveyed his worry, reassurance, and unwavering resolve through his eyes. Kunimi gave him a small nod, gracing him with a tiny smile. 

“Oh, my son has grown up to be such a handsome man! I’ll have to send his matchmaking photo out soon!” 

Hanamaki chuckled at Kunimi’s blush and laughed even harder at his kouhai’s glare. 

“What about senpai?” A smirk appeared on Kunimi’s face. 

“Hm?”

“Do you have anyone-”

“Hanamaki! Kunimi!” Matsukawa’s voice drifted towards them. “I found them!” 

Kunimi jolted forward, almost rolling off the bench. He unfurled himself, but Hanamaki could tell he was trying to hold back from hiding away. 

“Oh hey Mattsun,” Hanamaki replied casually.

“Break’s been long over! Oikawa was fuming and-”

“Makki! Kunimi-chan!” Oikawa’s worried shout came from the other direction. He sprinted over to them, quickly kneeling in front of Kunimi. 

“Are you feeling okay? Are you hurt? Do you-”

“He had a stomach ache, so he just needed some fresh air,” Hanamaki answered for him. He received a thankful nod from Kunimi. “But I think he might want to rest in the infirmary for a bit,” he left it open-ended, glancing over at the quiet first year. 

“I feel a lot better,” Kunimi answered, standing up. 

“Are you sure?” Oikawa asked, laying a gentle hand on Kunimi’s shoulder. 

“Yeah.” Kunimi snuck a grateful glance at Hanamaki before allowing the setter to guide him back to the gym. 

“He really okay?” Matsukawa draped an arm over Hanamaki’s shoulder, watching Kunimi go with a worried look. 

“Yeah. He said he’s just tired from having to study so much.” 

“Not as tired as us I hope. He’s still so young!” 

“Mattsun, you’re only two years older than him,” Hanamaki laughed, shivering when Matsukawa retracted his arm. 

“He should have more energy though, since he saves it up during practice.”

“He needs to eat more if he wants more energy.” 

“Maybe we should-

Hanamaki choked back a cough, grimacing at the bitter taste in his mouth as his teeth ground on smooth petals. 

“You okay, Makki?”

“Maybe I need more sleep, too.” Hanamaki laughed, covering his mouth as he inconspicuously spit out the wet petals into his palm.

He caught Kunimi glancing back at him, eyes widening as he witnessed his upperclassman throwing crushed petals to the ground. 

‘A secret for a secret,’ Hanamaki mouthed, putting a finger to his lips. Kunimi nodded, turning back around before anyone got suspicious. 

Hanamaki sighed, watching the broken magnolia petals drift away before allowing his gaze to rise. He forced a smile as Matsukawa turned to him, waiting expectantly for an answer. 

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of my drafts that I found hiding in my folder! (This one's almost 2 years old though, OTL) 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu!! or any of the characters!  
> Thanks so much for reading! ^o^


End file.
